1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blade drive devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a blade drive device for a camera includes: a board having an opening; a blade opening and closing the opening; and a drive source, such as an actuator, driving the blade. Such an actuator includes a rotor rotatably supported, a stator around which a coil for excitation is wounded and which applies a rotational force to the rotator, and the like. Typically, the actuator is positioned and fixed on the board by abutting positioning pins with an outer periphery of the stator.
Incidentally, such a blade drive device is often installed into a mobile phone or the like, and there is a demand for further downsizing the blade drive device. For example, by reducing the size of the board as much as possible, the blade drive device can be reduced in size in the planar direction perpendicular to the optical axis direction. However, since the actuator is positioned and fixed on the board by abutting positioning pins with the outer periphery of the stator, the size equal to the space for providing the positioning pin cannot to be reduced in the planar direction particular to the optical axis direction.